Takeshi and Hakane
Takeshu & Hakane are a heroic ninja pair created by MrPacheco101 Origin Takeshi The man who would be known as Takeshi was a lowly man who was offered greatness by the head of the mysterious ninja tribe known as the The Blazing Sun Clan. The man offered him to be a subject of a experiment to create The Ultimate Ninja Weapon, but at cost of his entire body, having nothing to lose the man willingly accepted. Taken to a secret lab the man was heavily experimented on by various scientists, surgeons, and engineers. Taking out organs and replacing it with wires and unknown objects, before the man knew what's going on, everything went blank. The man then woke up in a large testube, where various scientists continued to conduct their work, they eventually named the subject "Takeshi". Takeshi knew he was still alive, but everything about him felt.....different. Under the supervision of the Head of the Sun Clan and several scientists, Takeshi participated in several tests to which he passed with flying colors, he was eventually placed back into his tube where he slept until he was ready for his assignment; however, fate had something different in mind. Someone booted up Takeshi's programming and awakened him from his slumber. As the doors to his test tube opened, he saw a young girl standing before him.... Hakane Hakane is a 17 year old female shinobi and the only child of the leader of the Blazing Sun Clan. Her mother died giving birth to her, causing her father to shelter her immensley during her childhood and transform her into the fair lady of the clan, forbidding her from practicing ninjitsu; however, Hakane wasn't interested in becoming a pompy princess and secretly practiced her ninjitsu late at night, honning her skills in the art of nippo (ninja magic). On the night of her 17th birthday a secret organization known as XISIS planned a secret assault against nnija clan. Their goal: to exterminate the clan and obtain their secret weapon. Hakane watched in horror as her friends and family were slaughtered in front of her eyes. Her father managed to hold some of them off and take her to a secret passage way, telling her to find "Takeshi", before sacrificing himself and destroying half of the troops. Taking the passage way, Hakane found herself in a large laboratory, where a mysterious ninja in large test tube stood before her. Before she could activate the tube, a large group of XISIS troops suddenly appear inside the lab. Hakane manages to hold her own in the battle, but the troop numbers were overwhelming. The soldiers attack tactics severly injured the young shinobi. Making a break for it, Hakane manages to outmaneuver the troops and activate the tube, rebooting Takeshi's programming. Takeshi awakens from his slumber and sees the young woman laying before him severly wounded. The cyborg ninja awaited his master's command to which she replies "Protect me." Acknowlending her command, Takeshi quickly dispatched the soldiers within seconds. Left without a home, her family and friends gone, and having nothing to lose, Hakane vows to avenge the spirits of her tribe and burn the XSIS organization to the ground together with her newfound ally Takeshi. Appearance Takeshi His entire body is composed of cybernetic skeletal construct, wires, bio-mechanical organs, all covered in mysterious silver metal known as Substance Alpha to mimic muscle density and give him the appearance of a human male with a medium muscular build. Bright blue eyes, triangular chin, bald and a smooth, almost unemotinal facial structure. His left arm is slightly bigger than his right, as it had more modifications built into it. It has more armor padding giving him a slightly jagged look, with three spikes prodding from it's shoulder with one bigger than the other. His hand has long sharp claws with a big red orb built into the palm. He wears a traditional crimson color shinobi sozoku He wears a black armored gauntlet around his right arm and legs. A fiery red sun is tattooed on his chest. Hakane Hakane has a creamy vanilla skin tone, an athletic build, voluptuous curves, and a small C-cup size bust. She has shoulder length cherry pink hair wrapped in a pony tail with a black ribbon, bright red eyes, and a face many considered as beautiful like the " blooming of a cherry blossom during spring.". Her costume is a skin tight crimson latexninja outfit with black mesh patches along the side of the abdomen and the side of her legs. She wearslong black gloves, black boots, crimson colored arm and leg guntlents, and a metallic breast plate. she has several pouches along her waist to carry her kunais. She wears a black mask around her mouth during stealth missions. Category:Anti-Heroes